


Birds and Bees and Bones

by kyuubi_wench



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Derek may have a Thing for it, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, baculum, but it's only vaguely about him, if you have to google that word, in broad terms, maybe this fic is not for you, sorry - Freeform, starring a cameo of Scott, the scott/alisson is only talked about, this is an old excuse to writing knotting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuubi_wench/pseuds/kyuubi_wench
Summary: Stiles gets curious about werewolf anatomy after Scott acts flustered about things.Derek winds up showing him the fuzz ... and maybe a little extra.Born wolves are different, did'ncha know?





	Birds and Bees and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it. This was written about 2-3 years ago before I really got into TW as anything near a serious thing. I may have written this before meeting the characters officially. There's absolutely zero plot. It's smut, guys. Also, it's breeding KINK not actual breeding. no mpreg here, folks.
> 
> Beta'd (aka: read over) by Starofwinter, who screeched and then liked my improvements. All remaining mistakes are aaaaall mine. 
> 
> I may or may not be convinced to write more. Maybe. At least smut.
> 
> ***** editing in something *****
> 
> A polite complaint was left behind about the smut scene being borderline dubcon. The comment has been deleted because tbh I don't need that level of brain-distraction to linger, but I am conceding that there is a point where Stiles does say a "no". There was off-screen pre-sex conversations, which are alluded to and recapped at the end, and Stiles does not actually request Derek to stop. I am not adding a dub-con warning, because this *isn't* dubcon, but if any of this is potentially triggery, I consider this fair warning.
> 
> Know your own limits. Recognize there's a back button. And either enjoy the fic or hit that button and go find something else. 
> 
> My kink ain't your kink. And that's okay. All other nitpicking and flames will deleted.

“Hey Scott. You okay?” Stiles hadn't seen his friend looking so out of it since he'd started coming to terms with his new nature. Actually, Scott looked like a nasty cross between depressed and twitchy. “You been drinking too many of those energy drinks? I doubt they'll help keep you, ya know, in control.”  He wasn't sure of that, but the thought had popped into his head and out of his mouth before he finished processing it.

 

“No. It's me.. and Allison. Just.. ignore it, 'kay? Something I have to deal with.” Scott looked down at the notebook in his hands- one he hadn't turned a page in in over five minutes. Stiles didn't miss the faint pink flushing high on Scott's face. Embarrassment?

 

“Dude, I can understand if you're not getting any. I would imagine having some more control before- ” His words were cut off by the irritated growl that filled the room, choked out a second later as Scott got up. “Don't mention it. Ever.” He snapped, rushing out the door.

 

Stiles sat there and frowned for a few minutes before deciding to consult the only other person who could help. Scott was obviously stressed- and probably suffering from some insane, pent up sexual tension. Not that Stiles could personally help him. He shook his head and told himself to ask Derek next time he saw him.

 

 

It was only a couple days before Derek popped around again, nearly scaring Stiles as the man appeared at his window. He was really going to need to stop doing that. Derek stole his laptop for a few minutes, before disappearing to the kitchen. Stiles grumbled but followed Derek down to help raid the kitchen for a late evening snack.

 

He at least waited until Derek was wiping the last breadcrumbs from his shirt, and rolled his eyes when the man decided to just strip his shirt off after all. “I got a question... about Scott.” He began, not sure exactly how he came to asking another guy about the theory of werewolf sex, except there's no one else he _can_ ask. “He's dating a human girl and, how the heck does that work? We're teens and I know he's itching to get laid and does that even work? He told me not to mention it the other day, so I can't ask him.” He's also pretty sure the words nearly ran into each other, but the speculative look on Derek's face told him nearly everything. Yeah, he heard all that.

 

“First, werewolf sex is pretty much just sex. Werewolf sex with a human can be risky. Humans tend to be frail, and not all werewolves can keep enough control not to hurt their partner.” That's simple enough, so Stiles nodded, having guessed that already. “But it gets complicated. Werewolf sex has its perks, but not everyone is ready and willing to deal with fucking something that's one step up from an animal.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You aren't animals. You're just.. different.”

 

Derek offered him a look, pulling his shirt down to cover abs that Stiles had _not_ been staring at, dammit, a look that radiated amusement and hits of a leer. “We're far more like our animals where it counts. I'm sure Scott is just a little intimidated by the augments to his intimate anatomy. He's probably scared that he's going to hurt his .. little human.” The last was deprecating, and Stiles remembered that Scott was still stupid enough to date a hunter's daughter.  And then frowned.

 

“Dude, you guys are like.. hung? Or is it that thing where dogs get stuck together?” Because that he saw, and was a little creeped out at the time. That might have also been because the little Pomeranian of his neighbors had been squalling her fool head off. Like always, but different, and peeking through the fence had left him with flashes his pre-teen self hadn't _quite_ gotten over.

 

Derek looked vaguely amused at him. “The word is 'knotting', and yes, that is how we're most like our wolves. Especially when we're human. It doesn't exactly go away just because we're not wolfed out.”

 

His brain just overloaded somewhere in there, because it just tried to do something totally weirdly disturbing that involved overlaying what he vaguely knew about canine... equipment and trying to stuff it onto what he knew of Scott's body and it just... didn't work. Stiles got up and raced to his room, slamming the door behind him as he furiously tried to purge the mental pictures. When he came out a while later, Derek was gone, but there was a note on the kitchen table. A number, followed with a scribbled 'Call me if you have further questions'.

 

Stiles crumpled the note and went back to his room. He spent a greater part of the evening doing research- or rather, surfing the web for information that led him to more porn than he was ever going to scrub from his mind. He didn't want to admit that more than a little of it stayed, lingering in his mind to haunt his dreams with nasty, dirty images.

 

He did erase his entire browsing history, though.

  
  


*****

 

Somehow, he hadn't  _planned_ on his curiosity of werewolf anatomy ending like this. Naked, sweat- soaked, moaning, and pinned to the bed really hadn't been in the original plan. Having Derek pinning him with one hand on his back and another spreading his ass far wider than it had ever had reason to be was even less likely to have been on the plan.

 

Stiles was finding he wasn't about to complain, though. Not after the third and fourth and however many talks they'd had since.

 

“Fuck!” Lights exploded behind his eyes as pressure of three fingers stroked firmly inside him, and the word was followed with mindless keening. He writhed a little, until Derek's hand clamped a little harder  between his shoulders and he felt the promised strength of the werewolf above him. “Please, just...” The words were shaky and ended abruptly when Derek yanked his fingers free.

 

“I was trying to be nice,” Derek growled into Stiles' neck as he blanketed his body over the shaking human. “But your scent and voice...” Firm pressure eased into Stiles' ass, and after a moment the flare of pain burned up his spine. “You have no clue, little breeder.”

 

Stiles shook his head violently as the pressure increased, Derek's hard cock shoving aside muscle and tissue with no allowance. Stiles had thought the knot on the base would be worse, later, but now he understood when Derek had warned him about the other addition to the born werewolf's cock. The boney spine within it kept the cock straight, hard, and unforgiving, and it meant his insides moved in accordance to the thing filling him. It burned and tingled and fuck, it felt good despite all that. Stiles moaned when another push scraped roughly against his prostate, flushing another mind- numbing rush of endorphins through his system.

 

“Derek...” He spoke with barely a sound, just a light whimper in the air, and suddenly there was _more_ , inches of length plundering into his body and filling him, wider than he'd expected.

 

“You want my knot, want me to breed your ass?”

 

Stiles shuddered under the growled words, hot against his ear. He couldn't feel it yet, the promised knot, but something in all this lust wanted it. He hadn’t been ready for it, maybe never would be, but. He _wanted_. He couldn't even get the words out, just whimpered and tightened a little around the intrusion.

 

It earned him another growl and a harsh thrust that brought the much thicker tissue to the ring of his ass. Stiles' eyes flew open, seeing nothing but the pillow his shoulders were buried in and the rumpled sheets as cold reality hit home. “No.. yes but no, not really, too much...” The words poured out, half muffled by the bed but he knew Derek heard them like he'd heard everything else.

 

A soft snort answered him, then clawed fingers dug into his back and hip. The only warning he got before Derek fucked into him, long strokes that felt brutal, stabbing into places in his body he hadn't felt like that before. It tore sounds from him, gasping noises, as his prostate was stimulated while other places felt like they were bruising. It continued for far longer than he'd expected, the pleasure and bright pain, but when the hand slid around his hip and grasped his erection, it didn't take him long to come.

 

He did shriek pitifully as a moist finger shoved alongside the thick cock brutalizing his ass. Even post orgasm there was no way to miss that. Derek stopped thrusting, just barely twitching his cock as his hands left completely. Stiles was only mildly relieved when cool lube dribbled down his ass, a sinking feeling in his gut as he guessed at what was coming. Still, the muzzy, post- orgasm sensation helped dull things slightly when the finger came back, working the lube into him with purpose. Around the penetration still there.

 

“Stiles. Inhale.”

 

He followed the order, felt his body relaxing a little at the fresh oxygen churning deeper into his lungs. It was enough, apparently, because the next thing that sunk in him wasn't a finger. It was also enough air for him to scream at the ridiculously wide knot shoving into his body. It was like the first penetration all over again, but worse. Wider, thicker, and when Derek finally stopped, he could feel the way his ass had closed around the bulge in Derek's cock. “Fuck. Too much, Derek, too much.”

 

“No. Just enough.” Sharp teeth closed around his neck, not bleeding him yet, and then the thing in him rocked a few times. Stiles fell limp and only squirmed slightly, breath gasping out in harsh wheezes. A groan echoed above him and he could _feel_   the hot rush of liquid painting his insides, Derek breeding him like he'd promised. Stiles slumped in Derek's hold and tried to just remember how to breathe.

 

It was going to take a little persuasion to get him to repeat this, though with Derek, it might not take near as much persuasion as Stiles thought it would otherwise. 

 

He was half coherent for Derek carefully manhandling him onto their sides, still firmly tied together. Stiles looked down when he felt a hand curl around his upper thigh and light tingles along his skin. He stared numbly at the faint dark lines tracing up Derek's hand, tired enough that he merely grumbled out a questioning sound instead of asking the full question.

 

"Making sure you're not too sore, after," Derek rumbled against his ear. "Werewolf mojo." 

 

Stiles had to swallow a couple times before he found his voice. "I didn't say stop," he rasped. "We agreed-"

 

There's a quick-flicker of claws against his skin, for just a second, and another blossom of liquid heat inside. Wolf-kinks. "I remember." 

 

"F'ck you," Stiles grumbled.

 

A rough tongue curled along the edge of his ear- something he would not have anticipated to feel good a week ago, dammit, wtf- and in the resulting combination of shivers, clenching, and responsive shaking that follows, Stiles would swear he heard  _maybe later_. 


End file.
